


‘cause i’m a giver, it’s only nature

by misprint



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cock Piercing, Domesticity, Erectile Dysfunction, Face-Sitting, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint/pseuds/misprint
Summary: “Huh,” he says, succinctly.There’s a pause.“Like, for sex?” he asks.





	‘cause i’m a giver, it’s only nature

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to girlmarauders for betaing this despite not being in the fandom
> 
> please do not share outside of ao3

He’s on his way home to his empty apartment when Meg calls. 

“All I do is read and eat popsicles,” Geoff says, raising his voice to make sure the speakerphone picks him up over the noise of the car. He needs one of those new cars, one like Griffon has, with the built in speakerphone that cancels out car noises. “I’m really not the after-work party kind of guy anymore.”

“Oh god,” Meg says, the force of her response making him smile. “Neither are we. I have Patreon work coming out of my ass, and Gavin’s away so much. It’d be more for the animals, I promise. Ugh, reading and curling up with Smee and Penny sounds so good right now, but I have another photoshoot with Martin in the morning, and a to do list as long as my arm…” she trails off. 

“I could-“ Geoff clears his throat. “I could come over and make dinner sometimes, if that would make things easier.” It’d be nice to have someone to cook for again, he thinks. Nice to not eat dinner alone. 

“Oh my god, yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Meg gushes. “I mean, you don’t have to, but it’d be so nice to see you more often.” He can hear the sewing machine whirling in the background. He must be on speakerphone too. “I know I asked you to come over tonight, and I was going to feed you I promise. But I had literally nothing planned.”

“I, uh, yeah. I’ll go by the grocery store and come over? Whadya want?”

“Food.” She responds succinctly, popping her gum, and Geoff laughs. “No really, I’ll eat anything and you already know what Gav likes. It’s up to you!”

They say their goodbyes and Geoff hangs up, pulls a u-turn when he’s able. He won’t have to go back to his empty apartment just yet. 

&

Dinner is cooked and eaten. He’d made an old classic - a simplified beef dinner with roast vegetables. He knew Gavin would load up on horseradish and then complain about it afterwards. He knew Meg would like the fresh vegetables. And he was a meat guy - simple math. 

Gavin’s playing the new Breath of the Wild DLC, and Meg is signing polaroids for her backers, and Geoff’s reading his second book of the week. It’s the most comfortably domestic he’s felt since the divorce. The easy, light silence that falls over people who know each other well enough to let it speak for itself; it’s different than the oppressive quiet of emptiness, of loneliness, of reminders of what he doesn’t have anymore. Even the sounds of Link hyia-ing his way across Hyrule isn’t grating on him like it normally would. Video games without commentary, a good book, a mug of tea - it’s not the life he would’ve pictured five years ago, but there’s a much higher chance he’ll live to see his potential grandkids so he’ll take it. 

He’ll say this for the Turney-Free household, their commitment to cosy and comfortable furniture is downright lovely. There’s about four pillows supporting his back, and a blanket over his legs. Meg’s sitting next to him, and Gavin’s sitting perpendicular with his legs in Meg’s lap, courtesy of the giant L shaped sofa. He’s twisted half around to properly see the TV, and his legs are being used by Meg to support the lap desk she’s signing polaroids on. Geoff puts a finger between the pages of his book to hold his place and glances back towards the dishes piled by the kitchen sink. 

“Hey shithead,” he says. “I cooked, you clean, chop chop.” 

“Don’t even think about it” Meg snaps. “You’re too integral to this operation.” 

Gavin’s eyes haven’t left the TV once. Meg adds another signed polaroid to the steadily growing pile on Geoff’s covered lap.

“Well darn,” Geoff says flatly, “here I was thinking the slacker could earn his keep.”

Gavin flips him off, Meg laughs, and they fall back into a comfortable silence. Geoff chooses to watch Gavin’s progress in the game than return to his book. He never would have remembered the dishes if he had been drinking. The light in this room is really nice. He notices little things since he quit. 

Of course, this also means he notices little things about Gavin and Meg. The almost awed way Gavin tends to touch her, or the way Meg smiles when she’s around him. The same way he’s noticed the way they look at him since the divorce. Not lust; they’re all far too close for it to be that simple or easy, with years of complicated, intertwined relationships. Not longing; not from Gavin or Meg anyway, with their busy lives and own relationship to worry about. But a sort of curiosity. A casual glance at a bar mixed with a smirk of promise from a long term partner. It’d be nice if it went somewhere, but just as nice if it doesn’t. 

Seeing as the chance he’ll actually get hard is minimal, Geoff lets himself sit on the thought a little. He’s seen them both in various states of undress before and it doesn’t feel awkward to settle on the memories. 

He’s snapped out of it by Meg stretching next to him. 

“I’m taking a cuddle break, who’s in,” she announces, and Gavin makes a frustrated noise. 

“Don’t go interrupting my flow with your wiles, Turney.” Meg doesn’t react, and curls towards Geoff with a smile. “Not all of us can drop everything to soothe your whims.”

“What the fuck does that even mean,” Geoff mutters. Meg is gathering up her polaroids now, and placing them safely away from getting crushed. Once they’ve been deposited on the coffee table, she scoots back to where Geoff is sitting and curls into his side easily. 

“My whim, your command” she quips back, stretching out along where she’s pressed up against him. 

She’s warm, and soft, with her face angled up towards his. It would be easy, Geoff thinks, to lean down and press kisses to her cheekbones, jaw, forehead, lips. He can almost hear her startled but pleased reaction, and the way her voice would go soft before he cut her off with a kiss. 

The moment’s passed however, as Meg curls in to rest her head on his chest to watch the TV. It’s still a nice moment. Human contact is nothing to scoff at these days. 

At the next save point, the console is switched off and Gavin pops off the couch to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. “That’s me done. You want anything Turney? Geoff?”

Geoff can think of many things he wants, none of which can be found in Gavin’s kitchen. A functioning dick would be near the top of the list. Followed closely by someone to touch said dick.

“Nah, I’m good,” Geoff says.

“Glass of water for me, please,” Meg calls. 

Gavin comes back with water in two reusable bottles, and lays one down next to Meg. He abandons his spot in the corner of the couch to sit on Geoff’s other side, slinging his legs over Geoff’s under the blanket, feet tangling with Megs on the other side. 

He’s glad he invited himself over. His therapist has been on his case about the importance of physical touch lately. This should keep him off his back for a while. 

“Geoff,” Meg interrupts his thoughts suddenly. “We were thinking maybe you’d like to this more often?”

“The house gets lonely when she’s away,” Gavin interjects. “And I think your apartment gets lonely too.” 

“Cooking for one blows,” Geoff says. It’s true, and he’s kind of shocked by his own honesty. Meg rests her hand just below his knee, and Gavin knocks one leg into his chest affectionately. 

Yeah, Geoff could do this more often.

&

His therapist isn’t the kind of guy to gush, thank fuck, but he seems happy Geoff is managing regular non-work related human contact that doesn’t involve drinking. Geoff knows he’s still relatively early on in his recovery. These sort of small steps are important.

He’s been over at Meg and Gavin’s place about twice a week for the past two months now. There’s no set day, not with their schedules, and he’s glad Meg initially suggested he cook them dinner because sometimes that’s all it is. He comes over, cooks, eats, and goes home for some solitude. 

It’s a Friday evening, and looking like it’ll be one of those nights. He’s putting the finishing touches on dinner, and Meg and Gavin are nowhere to be seen, probably off working on their respective projects. 

“Dinner’s ready, assholes,” he calls up the stairs, not waiting for a response before tucking in. 

Meg and Gavin come down the stairs together, which is a bit unusual. They keep shooting looks at each other, like maybe they were discussing something before he interrupted. Whatever. He’ll clear out after dinner and they can get back to it. 

Meg very obviously kicks Gavin under the table, and he yelps before glaring at her. 

“Geoff,” he says, and there’s a bluster to his voice that Geoff hasn’t heard directed his way in years, not since Gavin really settled down in Austin. 

“We were uh, wondering if you’d like to joinussometime.”

“A, what now?” Geoff laughs, taking a bite. “We taught you to use your words, Gav, but not all at once.”

“We were wondering if you’d like to stay the night sometime.” Meg interrupts, taking Gavin’s hand from across the table. “It’d be convenient for work,” her jaw hardens. “And we have the guest bedroom if you’d prefer but,” she barrels on, “Gav and I would like it if you stayed with us. In our room.”

Geoff puts down his fork. He takes a sip of water. 

“Huh,” he says, succinctly. 

There’s a pause. 

“Like, for sex?” he asks. 

“Or whatever you’re comfortable with,” Meg assures, but her hand tightens on Gavin’s. Gavin looks about ready to vom. Geoff can sympathise. 

“I’m a bit past my prime for casual hookups I’m afraid,” Geoff throws out there, for lack of a better response. “Not sure all the pipes are reliable enough. If you get my drift.”

“Everyone gets your drift,” Meg says with a strained smile. “So is.. is that a no?” Her knuckles are white, clenched around Gavin’s hand. 

“Tell you what,” proclaims Gavin, standing suddenly, “I’ll do the dishes. How ‘bout that?”

“Sit down,” order Meg and Geoff simultaneously, Meg yanking her hand back down to pull him back to the table. Gavin’s ass hits the chair. 

“It’s not a ‘no’,” Geoff says slowly. Gavin grins. “In fact, it’s probably a ‘hell yes’. I might just need some time.”

“Well in that case, can we still make out while you take your time?” asks Meg, smiling smugly. She’s leaning in towards him, and Geoff thinks with the sudden pull in his chest rather than his brain. 

“Uuuuh, yeah, yeah,” he manages to get out, before his lap is filled with her soft curves, his hands coming up instinctively to support her at her waist. She pauses over him, silently asking permission, before pressing her mouth to his. The kiss is chaste, for longer than Geoff is really used to, until he moves to deepen it. Gavin stands up and comes round to stand beside them, leaning in to accept the kiss Geoff breaks away to offer. 

It’s not their first kiss, years of drunk cohabitation had ensured that, but it’s their first like this. It’s their first where Geoff knows what he wants, and knows what Gavin wants with sure clarity. 

“Gerroff,” Gavin mumbles into his mouth, before leaning up to kiss Meg briefly instead. “Get off, up, let’s go, living room,” he says. He swings Meg off of Geoff’s lap as she laughs, and then pulls him up as well. Geoff takes advantage of their new positioning, and backs Gavin down the hall, purposely bumping his shoulder off the door frame before slamming his back against the wall and stifling his yelp with a kiss. 

This time Geoff uses his tongue, with Gavin responding quickly in kind. It becomes clear that Gavin’s prefered strategy is small kitten licks to Geoff’s lower lip. It’s.. not terrible. Geoff opens his eyes to see Meg leaning on the wall beside him, and she nods at his questioning look. She slides a hand up each of their arms, leaning her head on Gavin’s shoulder.

It’s nice. Gavin is warm and responsive between him and the wall, and having an intimate audience is something he’s always found enjoyably thrilling. Which is why it’s such a shock when everything goes tits up. 

Gavin tilts his hips up, rubbing the hard line of his cock against Geoff’s… nothing. His jeans. The soft, unresponsive cock therein. 

Geoff slams himself backwards, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. He’s surprised by the force of his own reaction, but that doesn’t stop him from stumbling away, gasping for air. 

“Geoff?” Meg asks, sounding concerned. 

“I, uh, should go. So I’m gonna -” he jerks his thumb over his shoulder, already walking backwards towards the door. Gavin looks wrecked, in more ways than one: shocked, and turned on, and confused. “This was good, great even, but I should probably… go.”

“I’ll text you?” calls out Meg, a little desperately. 

“Yea,” he calls back from the front door. “See you Monday, Gav,” and a panic flutters in his chest. 

He dashes out the door, down the driveway to his car, the door slamming behind him. 

He sits for a moment, gathering his thoughts, head on the steering wheel. 

Fuck. 

He heads home. 

&

 _sorry_ his phone buzzes. Followed by _we are very good at respecting boundaries when we know what they are :)_

 _I know_ , Geoff responds. _It just became a lot all of a sudden._

 _that’s okay!_ And then _just let us know how you want to go forwards._

_I’m still on board._

&

A week later, Gavin corners him at his desk. The office is mostly empty, with only Jeremy left with his headphones in.

“You’re coming over tonight again, right? To cook?”

The past week hasn’t been awkward - they know each other far to well for that. But things have been subdued, with jokes falling just that little bit flat, banter with just a tinge of tension. Geoff’s getting a bit sick of it to be honest, and decides it’s time to get things settled. 

“Yeah, sure, Gav.” He’d waited until Geoff was packing up his bag for the day, the coward. He does some quick mental readjustments and starts planning his trip to the grocery store and then their house. “What were you thinking?”

Gavin flushes red, for some unknown reason, and turns to glance at Jeremy before reaching out to brush his hand over Geoff’s where it’s resting on the strap of his bag. “We could finish that game what we started last week, yeah?” Jeremy hasn’t looked up from his desk once, but Geoff is hyper-aware of his presence. Gav pulls his hand away and starts walking back towards his own desk. “Turney wants salmon, and I want broccoli if you’re going to the store. Otherwise we’ll be happy with whatever,” he calls over his shoulder, before snatching up his own bag and quickly exiting the office. 

Geoff wastes no time in following, navigating through the cluttered room and out to the parking lot. Gavin must have taken a different route, because Geoff doesn’t see him once. He makes his way to the grocery store in a daze, picking up what he needs for dinner tonight. It should be an easy and quick dinner with few ingredients, so it’s not long until he’s back at the wheel and seriously contemplating what tonight has the potential to hold for him.

Gavin and Meg are interested, and they’ve made that clear. And he doesn’t think there’s a person in the Roosterteeth community that doesn’t know about his dick problems at this point. He’ll be with friends, safe, and whatever happens with his dick happens. An erection would be nice, but it's entirely unnecessary. 

Right. 

He starts the car. 

&

He’s gathering his thoughts in the driveway when Meg opens the door. She leans on the frame casually, and beckons him in.

As he walks up the driveway Gavin joins her in the doorway. It’d be surprising that he got here first, if Geoff hadn’t taken the long way to their house. He needed time to gather his thoughts.

Meg pulls him in as soon as the door closes behind him for a kiss. 

“We figured there’s no sense waiting. We’re game if you are,” Meg murmurs in his ear.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Geoff agrees. “No freakouts this time.”

“Well, freakout if you feel the need,” Meg laughs. “Maybe just don’t run away this time. Maybe just stay and then we can talk about how we don’t care if your dick doesn’t get hard.”

Geoff grins, and rubs the back of his neck.

“Communication is key,” Gavin says, parroting what Griffon and Geoff drilled into his head years ago.

“Yeah asshole, communication is key,” Geoff repeats, smiling, before leaning in for a kiss.

It starts chaste, but quickly progresses until it’s deep and hot, and Geoff kicks off his shoes without breaking contact.

Mouths pressed together, Geoff fumbles Gavin backwards down the hall. His fingers grasp at Gavin’s face as Gavin’s slowly work their way up under his shirt. Meg reaches around Geoff’s middle, skinny and soft at the same time from his steady diet of popsicles, and helps to pull it off over his head.

They reach the bedroom and Gavin breaks away panting, stepping away to scoop up Columbo from where she’s sleeping on the bed and depositing her into the hall before closing the door. Meg, still pressed along Geoff’s back, runs her hands up his bare chest to tweak and pull lightly at his nipples. He shudders, and relishes in the feeling of her curves pressed against his back. 

“Diversity in the bedroom isn’t an awful thing, you know Geoff.” He twists round to look at her, uncomfortably straining his neck. Meg’s eyes are wide and earnest, with just a shade of humour. She runs her lips over his jaw, and Geoff feels a flush of heat flood his groin and his dick gives a small twitch in his boxers. But nothing else happens. He can see Gavin is hard, the bulge in his underwear peeking through the open fly of his jeans. He’s sprawled across the bed, his legs splayed open. Megs quick fingers dance across his waistband before dipping inside. “Nerve endings don’t disappear just because you can’t get hard. Maybe it’s nice to have a change.” Her voice has gone throaty, and her lips brush his ear. 

Fuck, this is hot. Gavin’s propped up on his elbows, staring at Geoff’s inked skin and the way Meg’s fingers are skating across it. He looks about as desperate as Geoff feels, which is simultaneously comforting and not. 

Meg must come down off her toes, as her forehead comes to rest between his shoulder blades. He can feel her breath skate across his back, and her fingers dipping below his waist band. 

“I want to touch you, is that okay?” she asks gently. Her fingernails scrape lightly at his pubes and he shivers. Gavin’s eyes are darting back and forth between her hands and making eye contact with Geoff. He feels overwhelmed, bursting, like he might fly apart at the seams. Gavin looks to be in the same position. 

“Yeah,” Geoff groans. The heat of her hands is such an intense comfort after so long. She cups his soft cock, fingertips brushing his balls. Geoff melts backwards, and Meg laughs softly as she steadies him with her free hand. 

“He’s so soft, Gav. So soft and delicate and -” Her fingers brush over the head of his cock where they find the curved barbell running from the underside through the head. The piercing twists slightly, causing his hips to push into her hand. She responds by rolling her hips into the lower curve of his ass, forcing him further off balance. He feels surrounded and supported and loved. “You know, Gavin told me about this,” she murmurs lightly. “It’s come up a few times since.” Geoff can’t pull his eyes away from Gavin, and the naked, desperate look on his face. “He wants his mouth on you, he told me. After the podcast he came home and we fucked on the stairs, and he told me he wants to feel your cock in his mouth.” 

He’s having a hard time coming up with a response, brain wrapped around the image of Gavin’s mouth, and the heat, and wetness, and Meg’s voice in his ear. He finds himself nodding though, and as soon as he’s given the go ahead Gavin’s scrambling around off the bed to slide smoothly to his knees in front of them. Geoff’s hips are still oddly thrust out in front of him, but he can’t pull them back with Meg pushed up behind him. Gavin looks up and around him, to see where Meg’s leaning around his torso to look back down at him. Geoff feels rather than sees Meg’s head nod, and Gavin leans in to nuzzle through Geoff’s boxers to where Meg’s fingers are still cupped around his cock. 

Geoff’s really glad he upgraded his underwear drawer to exclusively MeUndies pre-divorce. Griffon was right, they do make his ass look fantastic. 

Meg slides her free hand down to his waistband, and pulls the hand on his cock upwards, freeing his cock from his boxers and sliding the elastic round under his balls. It should feel silly, thrusting his soft cock in Gavin’s face, underwear still slung low on his hips. It should, but it doesn’t. Gavin’s hands come to rest on his thighs, thumbs rubbing lightly over where ink splashes over his skin, before leaning in to nose at the junction at the base of his cock, tongue darting out to run up the length where it’s curved over his balls. Geoff shudders in Meg’s hold, and struggles upright, gesturing towards the bed with an eloquent “I - Bed?”

Gavin huffs, and turns on his knees to face the side of the bed expectantly. At this angle, Geoff has a better view of the erection straining at the fabric of his boxers. He’d be content to stay here and admire the view, honestly, Gavin on his knees, almost quivering with repressed energy, before Meg reminds him what’s waiting for him with a nudge to the back of his knees. He stumbles forwards, almost crashing into the bed in his eagerness. Meg follows with a hand on his arm, before sliding onto the bed and curling up behind him, chin coming to rest on his shoulder. 

“Fuck, wait,” says Geoff, turning to kiss her and at the same time reaching down to the hem of her shirt. He grabs her waist and slides his hands up her sides, bringing her shirt with him. Her shirt comes off over her head, forcing them apart, but she surges back in as soon as it’s off and up, hands sliding over his throat and around his other side to curl around his hip. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but this time she’s wearing a soft, simple cotton bra that screams comfort and functionality over sex appeal. 

Taking her hand off his throat, she reaches forward to grasp Gavin by the hair and pull his face forwards until his beard is rubbing against Geoff’s balls. Geoff squirms in discomfort, but is quickly soothed as Meg’s grip relaxes and Gavin finds right position to resume his licking. He pays special attention to the curved barbell, flicking with his tongue before ducking his head to suck right at the tip. Geoff feels his legs fall open and it so glad to be perched at the side of the bed, steady and supported by Meg’s arms around him. Geoff jerks, once, twice, as Gav’s teeth clink against the piercing. 

Gavin’s mouth slides off his dick with a light pop, and he gasps as it flops down in the cold air.

“Fucks sake Geoff, I can feel my teeth hitting it, I’m sorry,” Gavin says a bit desperately, gasping a bit as his fingers fondle the piercing through the head of Geoff’s cock.

Geoff can feel Meg’s eyes on him and his face flushing red. “S’okay” he mutters, voice cracking a little. “It’s, uh, it’s okay Gav, I don’t mind” he clarifies, having to close his eyes against the sensation of Gavin’s fingers, rubbing now. “A little pain, s’okay, it’s unexpected and I, uh, I like it. Sometimes.”

He risks a glance at Gavin’s face. Gavin was never naive, no matter how he and Griffon had teased him when they all were living together, and Meg had probably smoothed out any other sex hangups. 

“It’s not like I had reason to train it out of him. My dicks aren’t as sensitive as yours.” She laughs, as Geoff reaches for her and pulls her into a kiss. He runs his fingers over her simple cotton bra and dips one in. He’ll say this for the cotton bra, ease of access is a big plus. Meg moans, and he realizes he’s rubbing her nipple in an unconscious echo of Gavin’s fingers on his cock piercing. The realization makes him buck his hips in the air, making Gavin laugh and take Geoff’s cock back in his mouth.

He can’t fuck his mouth, not like he wants, not with Gavin’s shitty gag reflex, and definitely not without an erection, but feeling his lips and tongue work around the head is enough. His fingers creep lower into Meg’s bra and start pinching and pulling at her nipple. She gasps into his mouth and reaches behind her back to undo the clasp one handed. The bra falls away and his other hand surges towards her breasts, mouth moving down to her collarbone as her own hand reaches down to thread through Gavin’s hair. 

It’s been so long since he’s touched someone or been touched like this, and he feels almost lightheaded from the sheer relief and release. His hips aren’t thrusting forward like they would if he were hard, but rolling into Gav’s mouth as his tongue flicks at the underside of his cock in a matching rhythm. 

Gavin tries to take more and visibly stifles a gag, but keeps Geoff’s cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Gav, that’s so hot,” Meg echoes Geoff’s thoughts aloud. It’s extremely fucking hot, the way Gavin’s being so careful with Geoff’s cock, the way even with his shitty gag reflex he’s able to fit most of Geoff in his mouth. 

Gavin’s knees are spread wide, and his hips keep pushing against the stretched fabric of his jeans. They’re tight, and Geoff remembers how uncomfortable that can be. 

“I wanna-” Geoff starts. It feels natural to be asking permission. “Can I take his pants off, Meg? Please,” he adds, hoping that might be the key. He doesn’t want this to stop, but he wants Gavin’s comfort more. 

Gavin’s eyes flick up to Geoff’s face, and wow, that is an image that won’t be leaving his brain for a while. He reaches down to rub a hand through his beard and Gavin pushes his head into his hand with a hum. His eyes are heavy and content. 

“Fuck,” Meg whispers, before clearing her throat and saying “yeah, c’mon Gav, up you get.”

Gavin slides off Geoff’s cock, which falls down loosely over his balls. His mouth is red, and his eyes are blown wide with arousal. Meg takes the hand that’s been resting in his hair and uses it to guide him upwards, his hands steadying himself on Geoff’s thighs. She pulls him forward into a long, heated kiss and Geoff takes the opportunity to finally kick off his underwear and slide off the bed, taking Gavin’s jeans and boxer briefs down with him. 

He’s about strip as well when Meg encourages Gavin up onto the bed, scooting backwards to make room for Geoff to follow. He does, eyes not wanting to leave Gavin’s cock, hard and bobbing against his stomach after being flipped onto his back by Meg. He’s never sucked a real cock before, like Gavin, until tonight, and he’s curious and horny and wants Gavin’s cock in his mouth. 

He’s about to lean down and fulfill that wish when Meg reaches over Gavin and pulls him into a brief kiss, before leaning back, both hands on his shoulders, and asking “how would you feel about getting fucked? By me,” she hastens to add. Which, yeah, sounds good, and he struggles out as much. 

“Okay,” she says, buoyed by his enthusiastic if muddled consent, before bouncing off the bed to cross the room and dig through the bottom drawer of the dresser. Geoff looks from Gavin’s face, down to his cock, back again, and Gavin eyes widen in understanding and he nods quickly, struggling up onto his elbows. But before he can lean down far enough to take Gavin’s cock in his mouth, Meg returns with a leather harness and an assortment of dildos.

“The nice thing about me fucking you over Gavin,” she says, grinning, “is that I have an assortment of dicks where he just has the one.” Meg bends down to strip out of her underwear and starts fiddling with the harness straps. Geoff turns his attention to the collection of dicks now littering the bedspread. Gavin groans, throws his upper body back down onto the bed, hips pushing into the air as he watches Meg cinch the straps around her waist and thighs. 

Geoff recognizes a dildo from his own collection, and selects it from the pile. He’s experiencing enough new things this evening, and besides, it’s been a while. The one he selects isn’t the smallest of the bunch, but it has a nice taper to it that should help with any lingering tightness.

Meg grins and gathers up the remaining dicks, sweeping them to the floor before taking the selected dildo and sliding it into the harness. She tightens the last two straps and crawls up on the bed herself. 

“Gavin, lube,” she instructs, before pulling Geoff up onto his knees and into a kiss. Her mouth is soft against his and he groans into it, arm going round her waist, the silicone cock to dig into his upper thigh. Gavin presses a condom and a sachet of lube into her hand. 

Geoff presses his face into Meg’s neck and breathes deeply. He can feel the bed shift as Gavin lies down next to them, can hear the tearing and squirt of the lube sachet. 

“C’mon Geoff, get comfy,” Meg smiles as she maneuvers Geoff until he’s on his knees straddling Gavin’s thighs, and she pushes his torso down until he’s propped up on his elbows, face resting on Gavin’s chest. Her hair brushes over his back and he shivers as she presses a kiss to the base of his spine. He whimpers. Gavin’s hands roam over his back, frame his face, rub at his shoulders.

“Relax, love,” Gavin whispers, as Meg presses a slick finger to his ass until it pops in. Geoff wonders how Gavin looks with Meg’s fingers up his ass. The realization that he may actually be able to see it makes him tighten on Meg’s finger. 

“Meg, please, another,” he begs, desperate for more of the delicious stretch. But she ignores him, crooking her finger in search of his prostate. When she finds it, he jerks forward, down onto Gavin’s cock causing them both to gasp. She adds a finger, continuing to slide them over his prostate. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he whimpers, voice cracking, head dropping back down to rest on Gavin’s chest.

“Gav,” Meg says, adding another finger, “tell me what it was like to suck his cock.”

Gavin’s hands twitch against Geoff’s back before he sucks in air unsteadily. “I loved it,” he starts, “you should try it Turney, next time or summat.” Geoff rolls his hips down at that, causing Gavin to swear loudly. “Fucking - ah! His cock tasted weirdly good too, I mean, it’s smeg innit -” breaking off, gagging. 

Meg stills behind Geoff, sighing “Gav,” before breaking off into laughter. “What do you think I taste when I blow you?” Gavin appears to visibly change tracks in his mind before resuming. 

“Your cock,” he says, addressing Geoff now, “it felt so delicate in my mouth, I want more - Geoff!” 

Geoff cuts him off by lifting his head up and stretching out along Gavin’s body to kiss him, rubbing his belly against Gavin’s cock until it’s nestled in the crease of Geoff’s hip. 

Meg pulls out her fingers and reaches for the condom and Geoff whimpers into Gavin’s mouth. He feels a tap on his thigh, and pulls away to look back at where Meg is gesturing at their hips.

“Switch it up; Geoff, legs together,” she instructs, drizzling lube over the condomed dildo. Geoff swallows and complies, pulling his legs together and putting them between Gavin’s, pushing his cock into the cradle of Gavin’s hips. He gasps as he feels Meg’s lubed fingers push between his thighs. 

“Gav’s going to fuck you like this, okay?” she says, and Geoff can feel Gavin suck in a breath beneath him. Her fingers push against the back of his balls and he feels overstimulated, overwhelmed, and so so good. He nods.

Meg hands Gavin the lube, and pulls Geoff’s hips back onto her harness to give him room. As Gavin slicks up his cock, Meg lines up her own and pushes slowly into his ass. 

“Ah!” Geoff gasps, as the stretch burns through him. It’s overwhelming, when he’s soft like this, and there’s no one touching him to distract him from the feeling. 

Meg pushes her dick all the way inside him, and then keeps going, forcing his body back down onto Gavin’s. Gavin has one hand on the base of his dick, keeping it upright, and one hand on Geoff’s hip, guiding him down so that Gavin’s cock is pressed between his thighs. Geoff clenches his thighs together in response and Gavin moans. Meg rolls her hips down, making Geoff’s cock rub against Gavin’s belly, and Meg’s dick rub against Geoff’s prostate. He gasps at the feeling, as Meg sets a steady pace, aim continually getting better, rolling her hips against his ass. Gavin responds in kind, sliding his cock between his thighs in a counter-rhythm. Geoff tries to hold on. 

Meg clearly has experience, and thoughts of her fucking Gavin, or maybe girls in the past flood Geoff’s thoughts. She’s brushing continually against his prostate now, one hand clenching at the top curve of his ass, thumb reaching down to rub lightly at where he’s stretched around her. 

Stars. Geoff sees stars, collapsing back down onto Gavin’s chest. He can feel the length of Gavin’s cock sliding along his perineum at this angle, and he groans weakly. His poor balls were being massaged against Gavin’s pubic bone, and it is a lot, but it doesn’t hurt, and he’s too lazy in the moment to move to be honest. 

He’s panting wetly in the crook of Gavin’s neck when a strange heat starts in his belly. “Keep - keep going,” he gasps out, causing Meg to redouble her efforts and Gavin to follow suit. He can feel the heat building in his stomach, groin, cock, slowly moving through his body before it crests over him and he gasps at Gavin’s neck, shuddering.

“Holy shit, holy fucking shit, Geoff, did you just come?” Meg asks, slowing her hips to a deep roll. Gavin’s gasping beneath him, and he tightens his thighs in response causing Gavin to fuck up into his thighs faster. He grunts, and stills, and Geoff can feel his come splashing the back of his thighs. He strains up to kiss at Gavin’s mouth, whimpering when Meg pulls out. 

She rolls Geoff onto his side beside Gav, where he lies breathing heavily. Gavin is doing the same, panting after the force of his orgasm. His belly is spattered with Geoff’s tiny amount cum - neither one of them can stop grinning, and Geoff laughs with sheer delight as Meg swings her leg over Gavin to straddle his face. 

“That was the fucking hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Meg growls, as her hips roll to ride Gav’s face. Gavin’s hands are grasping at the straps framing her ass, tugging her further down onto him. 

As soon as Geoff’s legs start feeling like they can support his weight again, he gets to his knees as fast as his old joints will let him. Swinging one leg over Gavin’s body to press along Meg’s back, hands coming up to palm her breasts and oversensitive cock pressing against her ass. 

Pressed up against her like this he can feel the beginnings of her orgasm shaking through her spine. He holds her through it, knowing she doesn’t need his support but happy to lend it to her anyway. Her head lolls back to rest on his shoulder, and she slides her hips off Gavin’s faces to perch just over his sternum, still twitching in the comedown. 

Geoff presses a quick kiss to her cheek and slides of the bed, leaving them to resituate themselves on the bed while he walks to the ensuite and runs a face cloth under warm running water. He looks at himself in the mirror and grins. Achievement motherfucking unlocked. 

When he returns Meg has removed the harness, and is spooning Gavin with her hair thrown back over the pillow behind her. It’s obvious where they expect him. 

Cleaning up Gavin takes no time at all; Geoff’s cleaned worse messes off of him after particularly sloppy nights out anyway. He throws the face cloth in the direction of the hamper and settles down. Gavin’s arm comes up around him. 

“Not bad for a geezer who can’t get it up,” pipes up Gavin from between them. 

Geoff barks out a laugh, “Ha! Thanks for proving my dick is so glorious it doesn’t need to get hard to have mind blowing sex, asshole. Meg, back me up,” he demands. 

“He’s got you there, babe,” Meg laughs. “You backed yourself into a corner!” She sings the last word, and Gavin huffs in defeat. 

“I’m surrounded by assholes,” Gavin pouts.

“I was literally surrounded by Geoff’s asshole just a minute ago,” Meg pipes up. “Wasn’t half bad.”

“Hell yeah you were,” Geoff says, too tired to go for the high five that deserves.

“So we’ll be doing this again, right? I want Geoff to eat me out,” Meg says.

“Uh huh,” Geoff murmurs, eyes drifting shut. “S’happening.”

Someone’s rubbing his arm. It feels nice. 

He’s warm, and surrounded, and safe, and loved.

_fin_


End file.
